The Love Challenge
by Dos Tacos
Summary: Beelze has been taken, and Hilda knows where. The only problem is that to get him back, they have to go through a Love Challenge from Beelze's kidnapper. Will they realize the feelings they share if they're forced to? OgaxHilda.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Tatsumi!" Oga's older sister, Misaki, yelled from in front of the door.

"I'm coming dammit," Oga yelled back and tightened his tie. He was on his way to some stupid convention that Furuichi had talked him into, and he was forced to wear a suit. He turned towards Hilda who was hugging Beelze while reading a book. "The link is cut, right?" Oga asked, checking for the seventh time.

"Yes, and if the Master gets hurt by this I swear I will-"  
"I know, I know, damn woman," Oga muttered and left the room. He sighed and regretfully made his way downstairs. He checked his wrist to make sure it was clear of the Zebul Spell that connected Beelze and him. _Will I really be ok?_

"Tatsumi! You look so handsome!" Oga's mother cried when she saw her son reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Hurry up Tatsumi, Takachin is waiting outside!" Misaki said and snatched her brother by the neck and threw him out the door. "Have fun," Misaki said with a smile and slammed the door shut.

"Finally Oga! Hurry up dumbass; we're going to be late!" Furuichi cried and started running.

"Wait up, dammit!" Oga shouted and chased after his friend. Hilda on the other hand hadn't moved from her position. She constantly checked Beelze for any change from cutting the link with stupid Oga, but he never displayed any change. _I hope he's not hiding the pain…_Hilda thought to herself after checking him again. The only thing different about him was that he wasn't as excited as he would be when reading with her, he was just sitting there but Hilda could tell he was staring at the occasional picture that came up.

* * *

"So, what the hell are we doing here exactly?" Oga asked and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. His suit was a dark blue and the jacket was open, while Furuichi was wearing a black suit and his was closed.

"I already told you. We're just here to have lunch with the people who want to publish my photos," Furuichi explained.

"Your perverted photos?" Oga asked. Furuichi glared at him, but Oga just ignored it. "Why am I here though?"

"Well, they said bring two friends. Hilda punched me, you didn't care, and when I asked the Queen, she said yes too!" Furuichi said with a proud face.

"So...Kunieda is coming too?" Oga asked with a bored expression.

"Don't disregard that dammit! I don't understand why you have all of the ladies when you are dumb as-"

"F-Furuichi, Oga, g-good afternoon." a nervous Kunieda said as she met up with them. She was wearing a short black dress with a white, bow tied shape collar. She had on some black heels and a small amount of makeup. She was secretly trying to appeal to Oga, guessing he liked black because it was all Hilda ever wore.

"K-Kunieda-senpai..." Furuichi stuttered as a tear fell from his eye, "This is such a wonderful sight..." Furuichi's voice faded and he got a nosebleed.

"'Sup Kunieda," Oga said and waved. He kept the same expression on his face, not reacting to her clothing choice at all.

"S-So, where are the people we're meeting with?" Kunieda said, trying to keep the heartbreak out of her voice. She put on a fake smile, trying to act like Oga didn't just ignore her attempt at sex appeal. She could be a little more appreciative at the fact that Furuichi had gotten what she was trying to do, but if she had come dressed as a hot dog he probably would have had the same reaction. (Just imagine that, Aoi Kunieda dressed as a hot dog.)

"Um, ask Furuichi," Oga said and pointed to his friend who was cleaning the blood from his face.

"Huh? Well, they are supposed to be here soon," Furuichi said as he looked at his watch.

"Is this where we are supposed to meet them?" Oga asked and narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Don't look at me like that Oga! I didn't mix up the meeting place," Furuichi said and started swinging his arms around.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that.," Oga said and put his friend in a headlock.

"H-Hey guys, not in public..." Kunieda said nervously and looked around at the people who were standing with shocked faces and whispering about them.

"Oi, fools, what the hell do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice said and walked over to them.

"Huh? Himekawa?" Furuichi said as he recognized Himekawa's famous pompadour.

"So you're the kid with the photos? I was expecting someone who was older, but I guess it can't be helped. We'll be eating over there," Himekawa said and pointed towards a nearby cafe. Oga let go of Furuichi and they all made their way into the restaurant. They were seated at a booth, Himekawa on one side and everyone else squished together on the other.

"Hurry this up then," Oga said and sipped out of the drinks their waitress brought. He was squished with Furuichi, who had Kunieda on his other side.

"Now, now, Oga. This is business, it'll take more time," Himekawa said and started discussing prices with Furuichi. Oga and Kunieda eventually toned out of the conversation, now annoyed that they decided to come in the first place.

"Two thousand, and that's my lowest offer," Furuichi said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look Furuichi, you're good, but the photography company my family owns has way better people than you. Just accept my offer," Himekawa said finished his drink. Suddenly, Oga's phone went off. He was happy to have an excuse to leave the conversation, but also worried since the call was from Hilda.

"What is it?" Oga asked when he made it outside.

"Get the hell over here, Master was taken!" Hilda shouted through the receiver.

"What!" Oga shouted back, "I'll be there soon! Hold on!" He slammed his phone shut then ran back into the restaurant quickly.

"Oga, what is it?" Kunieda asked while the two continued bickering over prices.

"Beelze's been taken. Gotta go!" Oga shouted and ran out of the cafe.

"What!" Furuichi and Kunieda shouted and got up too. They chased after him, but he was running too fast. Kunieda especially couldn't keep up with the heels she was wearing.

"Dammit!" Furuichi shouted and kicked a trashcan that was near him.

"Beelze..." Kunieda muttered to herself.

* * *

"Hilda!" Oga shouted as he burst through the door. Hilda was pacing back and forth while Aleindelon was crying on the couch.

"You're finally here, dammit! Aleindelon!" Hilda shouted.

"Yes!" Aleindelon said and wiped away his tears. He split open and Hilda and Oga quickly jumped inside of him. "Transfer!" Aleindelon shouted and ran out of the house. Within a few minutes, Oga and Hilda had jumped out and were already in the Demon World.

"This way!" Hilda said and began running immediately.

"Wait, Hilda. Tell me what happened," Oga said as he followed.

"We were reading when he just disappeared out of my lap," Hilda shouted and jumped over a vine.

"That's it? Do you know where to go?" Oga shouted back and barely dodged a giant leaf.

"Of course, I always know where Master is!" Hilda shouted and doubled her speed. Before long, they appeared in front of a giant building that Oga had never seen before.

"Is this where Beelze is?" he asked. He was halfway out of breath, and he could also hear Hilda starting to breath hard.

"I already told you, I always know where Master is. Now, I don't know what to expect when we-"

"Come on dammit! Beelze can't wait forever!" Oga shouted and snatched Hilda's arm. He sprinted into the building, dragging a mad Hilda behind him.

"Wait you idiot! I don't know what's-" Hilda shut up when she saw what was in front of them. The room they entered was dark, except for a giant, neon pink sign that had **Love Challenge **written on it.

"What the hell?" Oga muttered and let go of Hilda's arm.

"Looks like you found us!" a evil voice said with a sinister laugh to follow. Oga and Hilda both looked at the source of the voice, and almost died when they saw it.

"M-Misaki?" Oga muttered in surprise. He saw his sister, holding a scared Beelze.

"M-Master?" Hilda said, completely confused. She was seeing Beelze, holding another Beelze.

"Hmm? I wonder who you see?" the person said and laughed again.

"Hilda, what do you see?" Oga whispered to her.

"You see the person dearest to you in the entire world," the person said and wiped away an invisible tear.

"What? That's impossible. The person i'm seeing is someone I-"

"You see the person dearest to you in the entire world," the person repeated with a stern tone, cutting off Oga.

"Who the hell-" Oga was about to start a fight when Hilda flung her arm out to stop him.

"We can't take him, not even if we work together," Hilda said and frowned.

"Then what are we-"

"What do we have to do to get Master back?" Hilda shouted. Oga was getting annoyed now that everyone was cutting him off.

"Just take the Love Challenge," the person said and pointed to the sign. "I'll see you at the end!" he said and disappeared.

"Wait! Master!" Hilda called after them, but they had already left.

"So...this Love Challenge?" Oga asked. Hilda grabbed his tie and dragged him to the entrance of the Challenge.

"**_Do you accept the challenge of_**_** love**?_" the machine said.

"We do," Hilda answered for both her and Oga.

"Hold up," Oga started by shut up when Hilda gave him a do-it-or-die look.

_**"Good luck!"** _ The machine said and opened a single door.

"Lets go," Hilda said and continued dragging Oga in.

"Dammit woman, let me go!" Oga shouted and swatted her hand away. He fixed his tie and looked around the room.

**_"Lesson 1: The_ _Kiss"_** a machine said. Oga looked at Hilda, who was staring wide-eyed straight ahead.

_What the hell have we gotten ourselves into? _Oga thought and began to sweat. _I think we are about to start something that no one wants...we'd better get Beelze back dammit!_

* * *

**_Hey guys, this story has just been on my mind. I was going to make it a one-shot, but I'm thinking of just making_**

**_it an actual story now. For those of you who are reading _Revenge isn't Always Bad_, it's not over_**

**_this story has just been messing up my train of thought for it._**

**_Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_P.S. I know this chapter is kinda short, but I thought I was making a one-shot here..._**


	2. Lesson 1: The Kiss and A Bad Date

**_Lesson 1: The Kiss_**

"We're supposed to do what?" Oga muttered in disbelief. The machine had explained everything to them.

"_This is lesson one of the Love Challenge that you and your partner have decided to take," _the machine explained again," _you will have to place three different types of kisses on your partner. The first kiss is on the cheek, the second one is on the lips, and the last one is a French kiss."_

"What the hell is up with this shit!" Oga shouted to no one in particular. It was only him and Hilda in a dark room that seemed to have no exit or entrance anywhere.

"Fine then, a kiss on the cheek then?" Hilda said and kissed the palm of her hand. She then turned towards Oga and slapped him, as hard as she could. Oga went flying off to the side, smashing into the ground.

"_Wrong," _Oga heard the machine say and heard an electric noise and then a thud. He got up, with his hand on his now red cheek, and noticed Hilda on her hands and knees on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Oga shouted, trying his best to forget that the demon on the ground had just bitch slapped him.

"Ugh.." Hilda moaned and stood back up.

"H-Hey...are you okay?" Oga asked and tried to hold Hilda up with his free arm. Hilda was silent. A few moments passed before she sighed and looked at Oga again. She swatted at the hand that was covering his cheek, which he unconsciously let fall down to his side. Hilda leaned up and planted a soft kiss on Oga's cheek, causing the slightest tint of red to spread across his face.

"_Perfect!" _the machine cheered and played a victory song," _Now, part two please."_

"Oga, I'm only going to do this for my Master, so don't get any thoughts about what's going to happen here," Hilda said with an icy tone, "I'm going to rescue him, even if that means doing things with _you_."  
"What do you mean with _me_? Don't say it like it's a-" Oga was cut off when Hilda leaned up again, but this time briefly kissed him on his lips. His eyes widened at the movement, and when Hilda pulled away, he quickly backed up and covered his mouth.

"_Perfect!" _the machine said again and replayed the victory music, "_Now, part three please."_

"W-Wait a second now!" Oga said when he noticed Hilda start walking over to him.

"What?" Hilda said in the same icy tone, "Didn't I already tell you that I'm doing this for the sole reason to save my Master?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change what's going on here, dammit!" Oga shouted and waved his arms around in the air.

"You owe it to me, you bastard," Hilda said through gritted teeth and crossed her arms over her chest. She was now in front of Oga, glaring down at him.

"Like hell I owe you anything!" Oga shouted and started backing away.

"Whose fault is it that my Master was taken?" Hilda questioned,"Whose fault is it that I _have _to do this? It's yours dammit."

"Hey! That's not true! You said Beelze just disappeared! How the hell could I have stopped that!" Oga countered.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't cut the link!" Hilda screamed. Oga was taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"H-Hey.." Oga tried to coax, but Hilda just kept going.

"If you hadn't cut the link, these people wouldn't have taken my Master! If you hadn't decided to go out to lunch with that fucking pervert Furuichi and that whore Kunieda, none of this would have happened! If you had just stayed at the house like the bag of shit you are, none of this would have happened. This is all your fault dammit!" Hilda finished. Oga could swear he could see steam coming off of Hilda's head, but kept it to himself.

"If you can't even protect Beelze for three hours, what makes you think you can call yourself his servant?" Oga spat back. He kept the same expression, but he regretted the words he had said immediately. Hilda on the other hand, she looked like someone had just struck her with her own sword. She was at a loss for words. "W-Wait Hilda..." Oga tried to say, but instead he said, "Exactly." Hilda turned and slowly started walking in the other direction. Behind her, Oga watched with a worried expression. He had tried to reach his hand out to stop her, but pulled it back. Hilda walked, but she knew she wasn't going to go anywhere. They were stuck in some black room that never ended.

"...Not even for three hours..." Hilda murmured to herself and sat down on the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and looked straight ahead. _Not even for three hours..._Hilda repeated the words in her head.

"H-Hey Hilda," Oga stammered. He had managed to sneak up behind her bend down.

"What do you want now?" Hilda said. Oga could have sworn it was supposed to be a threat, but Hilda said it in a normal tone.

"Um, I didn't mean that..." Oga said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it was true, wasn't it?" Hilda muttered and ignored his attempt at comforting her.

"But the same goes for you, right? You said he just disappeared. You couldn't stop that either," Oga said. He placed his other hand on her other shoulder and shook her a little. _Crap, I don't know how to do this._

"Still, I couldn't protect him.." Hilda murmured and buried her face in her knees.

"Shit.." Oga said to himself under his breath. _I guess I have no other choice then..._

"What are you doing?" Hilda asked when Oga suddenly turned her around.

"Getting Beelze back," Oga said and pulled Hilda into a kiss. He had suspected Hilda to freak out, but instead she opened her mouth and allowed him access inside. Of course, once their tongues touched, Hilda pushed away and kicked Oga far off to the side.

_"Perfect!"_ The machine said, "_You've passed Lesson 1! On to Lesson 2: The date!"_

"Isn't that backwards?" Hilda wondered to herself. Oga was lying motionlessly on the ground where Hilda had kicked him. Hilda noticed that the spot where she slapped him was red again.

"Tch..." Oga said and tried to stand back up but fell again. "Damn woman.."

"What did that dumbass expext," Hilda muttered to herself. She could feel her face overheating and her heart was about to jump out of her chest.

"Dammit, that hurt," Oga said and let out a sigh, "So, lets go to the next one," Oga said and grabbed Hilda's arm.

"What are you doing?" Hilda sneered when Oga started pulling her along.

"We're saving Beelze," Oga said and stopped when the room started changing. The black turned into a pink and the ground had rose petals everywhere.

* * *

"_Welcome to Lesson 2: The Date. Here you will take your partner on a romantic outing. You can choose between a night in Paris, a trip to the beach, a long walk in the park, or a pro wrestling match," _The machine said.

"A pro wrestling match?" Hilda said, dumbfounded.

"Hell yes! We're going to a pro wrestling match!" Oga shouted and punched the air with his fist.

"Wait a moment, what the hell makes you think I want to go to one of those?" Hilda said through gritted teeth and pulled her arm out of Oga's grip.

"_Understood. Loading your choice..._" The machine said in an overly-happy voice and the room changed again. A giant ring appeared in the middle of the room and then the seats did. One by one, audience members started appearing in the seats, and before they knew it, Hilda and Oga were sitting down themselves. They were squished between some random guy in a green shirt wearing a brown hat, and on the other side was a woman exposing too much cleavage in Hilda's opinion. She was on Oga's side.

"Leeet the baaaatle beeegin!" The announcer shouted throughout the ring as the ring girl walked across the stage holding the **_Round_****1** sign_._

"Hell Yeah!" Oga shouted and jumped out of his seat along with the rest of the rowdy crowd. Even the cleavage girl was jumping around, almost all over Oga. Hilda couldn't understand what was enjoyable about the two men up on stage, and she couldn't help but be ticked off over two things. For starters, instead of rescuing her Master, she was sitting in the middle of a wrestling match. Two, she couldn't stop looking at the girl rubbing all over Oga.

"What do you find enjoyable about this?" Hilda shouted to Oga after the bell rang to start the match.

"What's not to enjoy?" Oga shouted back, "Kick his ass!" Hilda tried looking around the people who were acting like idiots in front of her, but she gave up when she couldn't see anything.

"This is too stupid.." Hilda muttered to herself.

"At least try to enjoy it," Oga said and held his hand out so Hilda would stand up. Hilda, who was surprised, accepted his hand and stood up. She could barely see two men really close to each other, just throwing stupid punches.

"This actually is stupid..." Hilda sneered. This was obviously not going to get her Master back like this.

"Come on! I could've knocked him out with that punch!" the cleavage lady shouted and accidently punched Oga in the face.

"What the hell," Oga said through gritted teeth and flashed his infamous demon glare at the girl.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you!" The girl said and smiled innocently. It just made Hilda sick to her stomach. "Here, let me see here..." the girl said and placed her hand on Oga's cheek where she punched him.

"..." Oga stayed silent. At this point, Hilda's feelings of disgust started changing to anger.

"It doesn't look swollen," the girl said and smiled again.

"Uh...yeah..." Oga stammered and glanced behind him. The girl seemed to notice Hilda, who was glaring at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there! Sorry for punching your boyfriend," the girl said and dropped her hand. She smiled again and then turned her attention back to the match.

"H-Hey!" Oga shouted after Hilda who was storming out of the ring.

"Shut up, we'll never get Master back if you sit there and _flirt _with the fake audience," Hilda shouted behind her and walked out of the door. She was back in the pink room again, where they had started the second lesson.

"Great, now we're back here," Oga said and sighed.

"_Incorrect,_" The machine said. Hilda heard the familiar charge of electricity and cringed.

"God dammit!" She shouted as the electricity shocked both her and Oga.

"Ugh..." Oga groaned while he was barely on the verge of consciousness on the floor. Hilda wasn't too far away from him, and she was in the same condition.

"That was no better the second time around," Hilda groaned too. She started to pick herself up but Oga had gotten up and had grabbed her. He threw her onto his back and started looking around.

"Hey, machine, we get another try, right?" Oga called out.

"_Welcome to Lesson 2: The Date. Here you will take your partner on a romantic outing. You can choose between a night in Paris, a trip to the beach, a long walk in the park, or a pro wrestling match," _The machine repeated.

"We'll go to Paris," Oga shouted and started walking in a random direction. Hilda was still a little numb from the shock, and she just looked off to the side. She watched as the room slowly changed to Paris. The sky was a dark blue and the city was lit. It looked like they were at the top of the Eiffel Tower, eating dinner.

"Well, isn't this fancy?" Hilda murmured into Oga's ear. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and the sound made him shiver.

"Uh, yeah," Oga said. _What am I doing, exactly?_

* * *

**_Done. I didn't know much about the whole wrestling scene, so don't get mad if something_**

**_is wrong there please. I'm not a pro in that so...yeah..._**

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! Oh and I think I might take a break for Revenge is always bad._**

**_I don't know where the plot is going, but I'll come up with something. It's not over yet!_**


	3. Lesson 2: A Better Date

Oga walked Hilda over to a chair and slowly lowered her into it.

"Um, thanks," Hilda muttered.

"Man," Oga said with a heavy sigh, "you're pretty he-" Oga was cut off by Hilda kicking him. He skidded across the floor, but stopped just before the edge.

"What were you saying?" Hilda asked and glared at Oga.

"Um, no problem?" Oga said in a scared voice and crawled back to the table. He stood up, composed himself, and then took a seat.

"So, how does this work?" Hilda asked and looked around at the scenery. Even for a demon, the sight was beautiful. The Paris night sky being viewed from the top of the Eiffel Tower, and the city was lit up below them. It was a breathtaking scene.

"How should I know?" Oga asked in an annoyed tone.

"Are you freaking- what the hell?" Hilda looked down and noticed that suddenly, she was out of her usual Lolita dress and in a long emerald green one without straps. Her black boots changed to matching heels, her hair went from its usual tight bun to long and straight, and she could tell there was now makeup on her face.

"What is it- woah," Oga said and stared with wide-eyes at the new Hilda sitting in front of him.

"Don't look at me dammit," Hilda said and shooed Oga away. Hilda stared down at Oga's suit to see whether it changed in any way, and instead wearing a black tie, he was wearing a bow tie. _He probably doesn't even feel the difference...And why the hell did I change so much!?_

_"_What are you trying to do, woman?" Oga asked unconsciously. Hilda didn't understand the question, and once Oga said it, he didn't either.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hilda asked in her usual cold tone.

"Oh whatever, lets get this thing over with," Oga said quickly, trying to change the subject. _What did I mean?_

"I already asked how one of these went, didn't I?" Hasked said and raised an eyebrow.

"And I already said I didn't know, didn't I?" Oga said, mimicking Hilda's voice.

"Are you trying to start something, bitch?" Hilda asked and stood up. Now, Oga could see her entire dress. He could see from where the top did a rather poor job at covering Hilda's cleavage, all the way down to the emerald green heels she was wearing. He even saw Hilda's leg where the cut in her dress was. He gulped as Hilda started walking in his direction. She stopped right in front of him and started reaching for his neck.

_Is she going to kill me now or something? _Oga wondered. He made no effort to stop her, still captivated by how she looked in the moment.

"Did you notice this?" Hilda asked and pulled on something around Oga's neck. He looked down and saw that his suit had also changed and his tie changed into a bow tie.

"Huh..." Oga muttered and made the mistake of glancing at Hilda, who was also staring at him. Oga was entranced by her beauty at the moment, wondering if she always looked like that. Hilda on the other hand was wondering what she was doing.

_Did I really need to grab his stupid bow tie..._ Hilda cursed in her head. Before she knew what was happening or why she did anything at all, Oga swooped down and captured her lips. Hilda's eyes widened response, but she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck instead. Oga snaked his arms around Hilda's waist and pulled her closer to deepen their kiss. Oga didn't even have to ask for access to Hilda's mouth, he broke through her lips and roughly began exploring it. She didn't do anything to stop him, she just fell submissive to his sudden attack. Hilda cleared her mind and succumbed to the sensation she was experiencing for the first time in her life. She could feel Oga barely caressing her waist while he still explored her mouth. When they pulled away, Oga immediately began trailing kisses along Hilda's neck, surprising even her.

"Ah..." Hilda moaned. "W-Wait...Oga...we aren't...we aren't alone..." Hilda stammered. She smirked when Oga didn't respond and just continued to move along her skin. His hands were exploring the part of her back where the dress didn't cover, and Hilda had her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

_"Bonus point!"_ the machine cried out of no where. Oga immediately pulled away from Hilda, who was now blushing immensely. "_You've just passed Level 2! On to Level 3: The Proposal!"_

"Wait, a date is just...kissing?" Oga asked in confusion.

Hilda was still blushing slightly, but she had managed to compose herself enough to act like her usual self. "L-Lets go then, the faster we get through these levels, the faster we can save Master."

"Mhmm..." Oga whispered softly into Hilda's ear, making her jump. Her face went as red as it was before and her attempt to keep cool was lost.

* * *

"_Welcome to Lesson 3: The Proposal. It's time to pop the question!"_ the machine cried in a happy tone. The room slowly changed into another restaurant, and this time there were other people eating there

"So, how do I propose?" Oga thought aloud.

"How should I know?" Hilda muttered. She was still thinking about what had happened during their 'date'.

"And we have to do this in a restaurant, too?" Oga complained and looked around. They were already seated at a random table and were still dressed the same way they were before.

"Stop complaining and just ask already," Hilda said and glared at Oga.

"Tch, whatever," Oga muttered, "Hilda, will you, uh, marry me?" Oga said with a stoic expression.

"Yes," Hilda replied immediately, also with a stoic expression.

"Cool," Oga said and stood up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the exit of the restaurant. Hilda followed behind him, figuring that they had completed the lesson.

The scene slowly shifted back to the original room, and the machine buzzed on again. "_Wrong,"_ the machine said as Hilda and Oga walked out. Oga could hear the electricity charging up.

"God dammit!" Hilda shouted as the shock hit her. She collapsed on the ground, followed by Oga.

* * *

Oga woke up first. He could still feel a slight pain from the shock, but he ignored it.

"Ugh, Hilda?" Oga groaned and looked around for the blonde. she was still unconscious on the ground a few feet from Oga. He staggered over to her and picked her up like he had before. "Hey, what am I supposed to do now?" Oga shouted.

"Hm, well that's no fun," a familiar voice said. The man who had caused all of the trouble came down out of nowhere, holding Beelze. "I wonder if she's dead?" Oga stared wide-eyed at the person. It still looked like Misaki, but now it would flicker between her and a certain blonde who was riding on his back at the moment.

"Why would she be dead?" Oga shouted at the man. He glanced nervously at the blonde head resting on his shoulder.

"Three shocks of that magnitude could kill a person," the person replied and shrugged. Oga thought it was all too weird, for one moment seeing Misaki began to shrug and then Hilda finish it. To top it all off, he couldn't tell if Hilda was breathing.

"How the hell are you supposed to survive this thing if you die after the third mistake!" Oga shouted back. Beelze was staring at Hilda with a worried expression but wasn't saying anything. "And dammit Beelze, man up and get free already!" Oga shouted at the now scared baby.

"Aih-"

"Now Beelze-sama, I already told you what happens when you talk, haven't I?" the person said and stared at Oga and Hilda. He slowly pointed his finger at the two and a burst of black chains surrounded them.

"What the hell?" Oga sneered and tried to kick the chains away, but he couldn't move enough with Hilda on his back. In the end, him and Hilda were chained together, back to back.

"Now, now, lets get down to business," the person said and walked over to Hilda. Oga noticed that he wasn't appearing as Hilda or Misaki, but rather an old guy covered in black robes. "Arighty, So, Beelze-sama, this is what, your fifth time talking? Lets see who I should start on.." The man's voice trailed off as he looked over Hilda and Oga. He nodded to himself and walked over to Hilda, who was still unconscious. The man put his hand on her cheek and smirked. Oga, who could only barely see the guy, gritted his teeth.

"Leave her alone, you piece of shit," Oga said through gritted teeth. Oga watched as the demons lowly stood back up and walked over to Oga.

"You know, someone in such a position as you shouldn't be telling me what to do," the man said and lightly slapped Oga. "Stupid contractor." The man stood up again and walked back over to Hilda, but before he was completely out of sight, Oga caught a glimpse of Beelze.

"Kill him, Beelze," Oga whispered to the baby. To Oga's surprise, the baby nodded and put on a determined face.

"I wonder, is the great Hildagarde as great as everyone says?" The man said out loud and stared at Hilda.

"Ah..." Beelze muttered.

"Hmm? Didn't I tell you-" The man was shut up when he saw that the baby he had been carrying disappeared. In it's place was a man with wings sticking out of his back, who didn't look happy.

"Ah buh," The person said and put on an evil smile. The man nervously stepped back and put his hands up in defeat.

"W-Wait, it isn't my fault! I was told to-" He was shut up when the spell master symbol appeared in front of him. The man lunged at the kidnapper and punched the symbol, sending the kidnapper flying. He had been punched so hard that he didn't get buried in the wall, but rather crashed right through it.

"Dah.." the man said and turned his attention back to Hilda. "Seperate!" Oga's voice shouted as he and Beelze separated from each other.

"I-Is it me?" Oga asked himself nervously and checked his hands. They were normal sized, which made him let out a sigh of relief.

"Aih buh! Dah!" Beelze cried and clung onto Oga's leg. He could see the tears sliding out of Beelze's eyes, but noticed or felt any lightning.

"Hm..no lightning? Cool.." Oga muttered and bent down in front of Hilda. She was _still _unconscious. Oga sighed nervously and picked her up while Beelze crawled onto his back. "Great, lets go," Oga said and started walking towards the hole the man had made. He stepped outside and started walking around aimlessly.

"Heeey! Oga!" Furuichi's shouted when he saw his friend. "Where have you been!"

* * *

"So...you got Beelze back?" Furuichi asked Oga as they walked back to Yolda, who was going to take them back to the Human World.

"Yeah, but Hilda might be dead..." Oga muttered under his breath. Hilda hadn't gained consciousness still, and Oga could see Yolda in the distance.

"Hurry up already, dammit. I need to get back to my Master," Yolda shouted in a mean tone. Oga saw her glance at Hilda with at first a worried expression, but she quickly changed back to her normal self.

"Alright, lets go," Furuichi said and didn't take his eyes off of Yolda. A circle formed around the group as they slowly started going back to the Human World. It only took a few seconds, since Yolda was used to trans-dimensional transportation. Especially after transporting all of Behemoth's members.

"Get off," Yolda sneered when they were suddenly standing in front of the lake.

"Thanks, Yolda-san," Furuichi said with a smile but Yolda was already gone. "Why don't any of the girls like me?" Furuichi asked himself as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh, Oga, Furuichi," Kunieda said when she saw them. "Is Hilda ok?" Kunieda asked instantly when she saw the unconscious girl in Oga's arms. She was completely jealous for two reasons. One being that Hilda was _in _Oga's arms, and the second one was because she looked stunning in the emerald dress she was in.

"Forget it," Oga said and started walking back to his house, completely ignoring Kunieda. That's when Kunieda lost it and fell to the ground.

"K-Kunieda-san..." Furuichi tried to comfort her, but he knew she only had feelings for that idiot Oga. "Hey Oga! Get your ass back here and apologize to Kunieda-san!" Furuichi shouted after his friend who continued ignoring them. Oga quickly made his way home and was greeted with gasps as he walked through the door.

"Tatsumi!" Misaki shouted when she saw him pass through the living room with Hilda, "What did you do to Hilda-chan!"

"Forget it," Oga muttered again and went up to his room. He knew he was going to get the shit beat out of him when he saw his _dear _sister again, but decided to put the thought away. He laid Hilda down onto his bed and just watched her. Beelze was looking at her with a worried expression, but Oga had his usual stoic expression on. He sighed and pulled out a blanket to sleep with on the floor. He glanced at Hilda, who hadn't moved at all. "Wake up soon, okay demon?"

* * *

"Get the hell up dumbass!" A girl's voice shouted and kicked Oga in the head. He immediately opened his eyes and glared at the pink haired girl standing above him.

"What the hell-"

"What the hell is your problem! Hilda-neesama is in trouble, dumbass!" Lamia shouted and kicked Oga again.

"What type of trouble?" Oga said quickly and sat up quickly to look at Hilda. She was still laying on his bed, but now she had one of those muumuu things Lamia always had with her.

"She's dying, dammit!" Lamia cried.

* * *

**_Sheesh, this took forever to write. My creative juices aren't flowing anymore_**

**_Hope you like it._**

**_Thanks for the reviews guys, and don't worry, it's not done yet._**


	4. Finish the Mission!

"Is she really dieing?" Oga asked suspiciously as he eyed the blonde who was lying on his bed. She had her lips slightly parted and Oga could just barely see her chest move up and down.

"Of course!" Lamia cried. She had been in tears the entire time.

"She doesn't look that bad though.." Oga said, trying to convince himself too.

"Just tell me what you did today so I can save Hilda-neesama!" Lamia shouted and started throwing punches at Oga.

"Beelze got taken, we went to save him, and we went through some challenge shit. What does this have to do with Hilda?" Oga muttered. He wasn't not worried about Hilda, in fact the only reason he was keeping his cool was because Lamia was here. He definitely wasn't going to start bawling in front of her.

"Wait, challenge? What did you guys do there?" Lamia sniffled and started wiping her tears away.

"Uh...we did some stuff..." Oga tapped his chin as he tried to recall everything. The first thought that came to his mind was their kiss, and then their other kiss, and then Hilda's dress.

"What the hell are you thinking!" Lamia screamed and slapped Oga. That was when he saw that he had actually started drooling. "You disgusting pig! What did you do to Hilda-neesama!" Lamia screamed again.

"We had to get Beelze back by kissing and shit! Ok! Now will you fucking leave me alone!" Oga shouted and stormed out of the room. He slammed the door behind him and sat down in front of his door. _What the hell am I doing..._Oga thought in his head and buried his face in his hands.

"OPEN UP GOD DAMMIT!" Lamia shouted from the other side of the door, "YOU HAVE TO HELP HILDA-NEESAMA YOU ASSHOLE!"

"JUST LET THAT BITCH DEMON DIE!" Oga shouted back out of annoyance, not realizing what he said until a few seconds later. Lamia quieted down and everything went silent. Oga wanted to get up and see what Lamia meant, but he knew that the words he had spoken weren't ever going to be forgiven. Instead of getting up, he put his ear to the door and listened in on what was going on. He could hear more sniffling, which he figured was Lamia again, and then some footsteps. When they grew louder and louder, Oga pulled his ear away and turned away form the door.

"Hilda-neesama, wait!" Oga heard Lamia shout. Oga stood up and turned around immediately. The first thing he saw was a pale, blonde-haired demon. He could see tears in her eyes and a frown on her face. Behind her was a worried Lamia, who was also holding the Muumuu thing that was on Hilda.

"Just let me die?" Hilda said in a high pitch voice.

"H-Hilda..." Oga murmured. He didn't know what to do. _Tell her I didn't mean it? Comfort her? Hell, I don't know..._

"Tell me, Oga, who did you see..." Hilda paused as if looking for the right words to say, "...who did you see when Master's kidnapper appeared?"

"Huh?" Oga said under his breath.

"Who did you see?" Hilda asked and stepped closer to Oga. She was staring straight into his eyes, making Oga even more nervous.

"I saw, uh...M-Misaki. Yeah, I saw Misaki..." Oga stammered.

"Oh..." Hilda said. Oga could hear the hurt in her voice. She looked to the ground and Oga saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Wait..." Oga said and wrapped his arms around Hilda. She buried her face into his chest and cried while Oga just put his chin on top of her head. _I don't even know why...why I asked such a stupid question...or why I'm crying..._ Hilda thought and started crying even more. Oga would occasionally kiss the top of her head, making even more tears slide down her cheeks. Lamia was just staring sadly at the two.

"Oga," Lamia whispered. Oga turned his head and looked at Lamia while Hilda continued crying.

"What?" Oga mouth back as he tightened his grip around Hilda.

"Finish the Love Challenge," Lamia said and scribbled some notes on a piece of paper. She handed it to Oga and patted Hilda softly on her back then left.

"Finish it?" Oga said to himself.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Oga asked when Hilda stopped sniffling. They were now sitting on his bed, Hilda had been crying in Oga's lap for about fifteen minutes. Hilda nodded slightly and didn't move.

"When was the last time you cried?" Oga asked.

"When I was a kid..." Hilda said softly.

"Oh..." Oga said, kind of surprised, "Um, Lamia said we should finish that thing." Hilda nodded again and untangled herself from Oga. Her face was red and puffy, and Oga was still holding her hand. "Lets see, we stopped at the proposal, right?"

"Yeah.."Hilda murmured. She looked at Oga, who was suddenly on one knee in front of her.

"Hildagarde," Oga said in a seductive tone, "Will you marry me?" Hilda almost burst into tears again.

"O-Of course," Hilda said. She wiped away a few tears that managed to escape as Oga stood up.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive," Oga said and cupped Hilda's face. She didn't react, she just stared into Oga's eyes as he slowly closed the distance between them. Oga softly fell on top of Hilda as they continued their kiss. Oga explored Hilda's mouth with his tongue, immediately gaining dominance because of Hilda's weak state. She could feel the color returning to her face as they continued, and once Oga pulled away they were both panting.

"Oga," Hilda moaned as he began planting soft kisses down her neck.

"You know," Oga whispered as he teasingly pulled away from Hilda, "I would never let you die so easily." Hilda was stunned for a moment, but she smiled.

"I love you too, Tatsumi," Hilda murmured and reached up to kiss him again. Once their lips touched, a surge of power ran through Hilda. Oga sat back and looked at her with a worried expression when she suddenly pulled away and cringed in pain.

"Are you okay Hilda?" Oga asked and reached out his hand. Hilda stopped having a spasm a few minutes later and just sat there, completely tired.

"Uh," Hilda groaned, "That felt horrible..."

"Well, at least we finished the stupid Challenge thing. Now you don't have to worry about dieing," Oga chimed and smiled. He grabbed Hilda's hand and pulled her into an embrace as they both fell back onto the bed. Hilda found herself letting out an almost inaudible chuckle as she snuggled into Oga's side. He had one arm around her and Beelze was soundly asleep next to them, sleeping through the entire thing.

"Goodnight, Hildagarde," Oga whispered as he shut his eyes.

"Good night, Oga Tatsumi," Hilda murmured and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I heard you guys last night, Tatsumi, don't play dumb here!" Those were the first words Hilda heard as she fluttered her eyes open.

"I already told you dammit, nothing happened!" Hilda heard Oga shout back to his sister.

"I would know those noises anywhere!" Hilda heard Misaki shout and the sound of a choking Oga. She sat up in the bed and looked around. No one was in the room except for her, meaning that everyone else was probably downstairs eating breakfast already. Hilda quickly got dressed and went through her daily routine so she could join everyone.

"Good morning, Hilda-chan," Oga's mother said as Hilda walked into the room.

"Good morning," Hilda replied and took a seat at the table. Oga was giving death glares at his sister, who was in deep thought.

"Hilda-chan, am I going to be getting another niece/nephew soon?" Misaki asked.

"Huh?" Hilda responded, dumbfounded. Oga almost choked on his food and glared at his sister again.

"I already told you dammit! Nothing happened last night!" Oga shouted.

"Shut the hell up Tatsumi, now Hilda-chan, you know what it's like to be pregnant, right?" Misaki said, ignoring her brother.

"Um.." Hilda was lost. She glanced at Oga for some help, but he was too busy giving death glares to his sister to notice.

"So then, do you _feel _pregnant?" Misaki asked bluntly.

"Feel pregnant?" Hilda asked herself. "Why would I be pregnant?"

"There you have it, we didn't do anything you dumb bitch!" Oga shouted out of sheer annoyance.

"What did you just call me?!" Misaki shouted as she kicked her brother in the head across the table. He was sent flying into the kitchen where he skidded across the floor and hit a cabinet.

"You deserved that," Hilda muttered with a deadpanned expression.

"Don't take her side, dammit!" Oga shouted as he quickly stood up.

"Tatsumi! Don't talk to your beautiful wife like that! Beg for forgiveness!" Oga's dad shouted and slammed Oga's face onto the ground. "Please forgive us Hilda-chan," Oga's dad pleaded as he groveled alongside his son.

"It's ok, Mr. Oga," Hilda said. Oga's dad quickly got up, followed by Oga. However, before Oga could stand, Hilda placed her leg on his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing, bitch?" Hilda asked coldly.

"I'm getting up," Oga said with a frown and tried to swat Hilda's leg away.

"I don't remember saying you could," Hilda sneered and pushed him down with her foot.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Oga said and tried to sit up again.

"Hildagarde," Hilda said with a smirk, knowing that he would remember what he had done last night. Of course, Oga did remember and was lost in thought as he remembered the events. That was when he realized what she was trying to do to him. _Oh hell no, you're not going to win this one, demon_. Oga reassured himself. He quickly grabbed Hilda's leg and softly kissed any bare skin he could find. Everyone in the room fell silent and stared at the couple. Hilda had reacted just as Oga hoped, he could see her face slowly turning red. He slowly unzipped one of her boots and slid it off and started caressing her leg. Hilda was biting her lip to keep any awkward noises to herself since they weren't in private.

"O-Oh! Look at the time! We'd better go Mom, Dad," Misaki said and hurriedly pushed her family out the door. "I want a niece this time," Misaki shouted and shut the door behind her. Now that they were alone, Hilda had expected Oga to stop, but instead he began unzipping her other boot and sliding it off.

"Oga, they're gone now..." Hilda muttered. Oga ignored her and started trailing kisses up Hilda's leg, which made her let out a soft moan. She silently cursed herself when she noticed the tiniest smirk on Oga's face.

"That's great," Oga murmured softly against Hilda's thigh, causing her to let out another moan.

* * *

"Wait, Tatsumi..." Hilda said as Oga began caressing closer and closer between Hilda's thighs.

"Hmm? What happened to you saying you loved me, Hilda?" Oga asked seductively and kissed her roughly.

"W-Wait..." Hilda moaned as Oga began caressing closer and closer between her thighs.

"What's wrong Hilda?" Oga teased. Just then, someone knocked at the door. Oga looked in the door's direction while Hilda swatted his hand from under her dress.

"Go answer the door," Hilda said and started reaching for her shoes.

"Oh, I don't think so," Oga said and snatched Hilda's boots up before she could. He then ran for the door and quickly answered it.

"Oh, Oga, morning," An embarrassed Kunieda greeted.

"Why are you here, Kunieda?" Oga asked and raised his eyebrow. Hilda just listened in on the conversation in the other room.

"Oh, I was wondering..." Kunieda started fiddling with her fingers.

"I can't go out today, if that's what you're asking," Oga said, rejecting Kunieda before she even asked.

"O-Oh...I see..." Kunieda said, completely heartbroken. She waved and turned away, dragging herself off of the Oga property.

"Give me those," Hilda sneered as she sneakily grabbed her boots back from Oga. She ran away immediately, but Oga was right behind her.

"I don't think so, _dear_," Oga said and reached out to grab Hilda.

"What are you, an elementary student?" Hilda asked and doubled her speed.

"You're running away, aren't you?" Oga asked as they circled the house for the umpteenth time. He picked up his speed again and managed to grab Hilda's shoulder.

"Ah," Hilda groaned as she fell back onto Oga.

"Gotcha," Oga whispered in Hilda's ear. He licked her ear and started trailing down Hilda's neck to her chest. Hilda dropped her boots onto the floor and leaned back onto Oga as he took control over her body.

"Tatsumi..." Hilda moaned as he started kissing the exposed parts of her chest.

"I've gone this far, and i'm not going to stop here," Oga murmured against Hilda's skin and began sliding Hilda's dress down.

"OGA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HILDA-SAN!" Furuichi screamed when he walked in on the two. He only saw Oga's back holding onto Hilda from behind...

"Shit, again," Oga whined and fixed Hilda's dress. Hilda blushed and cursed herself again, wondering when she let herself be so vulnerable and weak.

"HILDA-SAN! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Furuichi cried and pried his friend away from the blonde.

"Why the hell are you here?" Oga asked out of annoyance and pulled his friend away from Hilda before he could catch a glimpse of her red face.

"That doesn't matter right now! What were you doing to Hilda-san?!" Furuichi cried.

"Nothing," Oga said simply and grabbed his friend by his shirt collar.

"This isn't over, Oga!" Furuichi shouted as his friend threw him out of his house.

"Honestly, creeps today," Oga said to himself as he closed his door. He turned around to see that Hilda was gone, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to play any games about it this time. "God dammit," Oga cursed and punched a wall. "Just when everything was getting good..."

* * *

**_Another chapter, and personally this one in my opinion_**

**_was better than the previous one._**

**_I just got lazy with the last one..._**

**_but I really enjoyed writing this one and I think Oga and Hilda do get a little OOC_**

**_at some spots, but I don't care_**

**_Thanks for the reviews guys!_**


End file.
